Alana Grace
Introduction Born in early 36 BBY on the world of Kashyyyk, Alana came from a Jedi family, the Graces. Her family is together with a Sith family as her ancestor married one of them, the Dragos. Both her parents, however, were Jedi. Chapter One (25 BBY) "Don't go too far, Alana!" ordered my mother, Jaina Grace. "Yes, Mother!" was my reply. Running through the forested woods, I quickly spotted the small river which flowed into a pond. Only I knew of it, so it was my secret. I flipped my training lightsaber over in my hand as I quickly activated it, practicing my combat skills against a wooden dummy. "Your attacks aren't flowing into the other, they're too rigid." came a voice from behind me. Spinning around, I saw my friend, Jason."You nearly gave me a heart-attack Jason!" I said. "Mind if I spar with you?" he asked, and I nodded in response. Before I knew it he was leaping through the air, lightsaber raised for an over-hand blow. Side-stepping, I darted forward as he landed, whipping my lightsaber around in a killing blow, if we had used actual weapons. Surprisingly, he lifted his weapon just before my blow connected. Jason was always a fast one. '' Turn,twist,flip,parry,kick'' were the thoughts going through my mind at that moment. Flipping backwards I threw my blade straight at him, then kicked off a tree and grabbed it, breaking through his defense and searing his chest. Tucking into a roll, I spun around and de-activated my lightsaber. That was tiring, Mother would want me back soon. "Good try, Jason, but i'm still better." I boasted, earning a small grin. "Mother must be going insane, i'll see you tomorrow, 'kay?" I asked, turning and skipping off. Arriving at the small tree house my family owned, I tried to slip inside silently, but Mother caught me. "Alana Grace, you were supposed to be home an hour ago!" Mother said, but I knew she wan't angry. "Sorry, Mother.." I mumbled, my feet were suddenly very interesting, for I stared at them intently. "To your room, young lady!" she ordered, pointing at the staircase. Not lifting my head,I began to ascend the stairs to my room. My family wasn't poor, nor were they rich. Mother and I established long ago, that, we only used what was neccessary. It is only for that reason that my room is furnished as it is. A small, high back chair was positioned behind the desk that looked out from my small window. A wooden bed with a soft, feather matress was set a few feet to the right of the desk. My wardrobe was a small thing, but it fit all my clothes, and had a small mirror positioned atop it. Setting my lightsaber to the side, I plopped face down onto my bed. Chapter Two (25 BBY) "Alana, there's someone here to see you!" mother called, waking me from sleep. "Coming mother!" I replied, bolting down the stairs. What I saw next startled me completely. A tall, tan skinned man with ear length hair that was slightly graying stood before her. He wore a long,flowing brown cloak that buckled around his collar. Underneath said cloak was a vest seemingly made of iron or some other metal. Upon a gray belt hung several pouches and a shiny silver lightsaber. A Jedi..Wonder what he's doing here..''I thought. Quickly remembering my manners, I bowed deeply from the waist. "Rise.." he said, more like a plead than a command. Straightening from my position, I waited for him to introduce himself. "Zayden Yemen, you are Alana correct?" he asked. "Yes, sir. Alana Grace." I said, ''Is he going to take me off of this planet? Will I never see my family again? I thought. "Can you use the force, or a lightsaber?" he asked, obviously knowing I came from a Jedi family. Nodding I walked out the door, gesturing for him to follow. My lightsaber flew out my window, for it was open and not closed. "This way." I said, walking into my secret spot. Without warning, he charged right at me. Backflipping and pushing off a tree and throwing my lightsaber at him. Dashing towards him, I grabbed two boulders with the force and slammed them together on his position, but he was already high in the air. Before I could block, he was standing above me, lightsaber pointed at my neck. Smiling, he extended a hand and de-activated his lightsaber. Pulling myself up, I dusted off my clothes and nodded. "Are you willing to come to the Jedi Temple and train? You certainly have a great connection with the force." he said. "Yes, I am willing to go, do we leave today?" I asked. "Yes, as soon as you are ready, my ship is on the beach front." Zayden said, gesturing with the lightsaber hilt. Nodding, I ran off to tell my Mother."Great job, Alana! I knew you were Jedi material." Mother said. Clambering up the stairs, I grabbed a small leather bag from my closet and set it on the bed. Stuffing clothes, and my lightsaber into it, I bolted down the stair and out the door,"Bye Mom!" I called, running to the shoreline. Just as the ship came into view, I slammed into something soft and furry. Standing and looking up, I saw the wookie chief standing above me, holding out a brown lightsaber with green markings. In fine, silver lettering the words Kitbecca were etched into the material."Swift blade.." I mumbled, and then hugged the chief warmly. As I reached the ship, the boarding ramp was already down. Flying inside, I saw Zayden in the pilot's chair."Your quarters are the second door on the left." he said, without looking up. Nodding silently I went into the room, setting my bag on the bunk that was built into the wall.Taking out Kitbecca, I activated it. A bright, green blade brightened the room, shining against my clothes. "Awesome!" I said excitedly. "Alana, we have arrived at Coruscant." called Zayden. Already? We only now left Kashyyyk..''I thought."Coming!" I said, grabbing my bag and hanging Kitbecca from my belt. The moment I stepped off the boarding ramp I knew I was going to love this place. Massive skyscrapers of glass and metal passed the clouds, speeders were used as taxis. Aliens of all shapes and sizes were around us. It was incredible. Suddenly, I realized that Zayden was walking away, hurrying up to him I shrugged and fixed my backpack on my shoulders. Chapter Three (25 BBY) "Where are we going?" I asked curiously. "To the Jedi Temple, how old are you again? Ten? Eleven?" he asked. "Eleven, why?" I asked inquisitively. "No reason, you'll just have around two decades of training before you become a full Jedi Knight. " ''Two decades? That's a lot of time! I thought. Then, a large, wide-open entrance was infront of us. Guards carrying blaster rifles were posted at the side of the entrance, while younger looking Jedi, -about my age, or older- patrolled the vicinity. Soon we were inside the Temple and making our way towards a circular platform. Several passers-by bowed or tilted their heads as we walked past, for no apparent reason. As soon as we stepped onto the platform, we were jerked upwards. "What is this?" I asked. "It's a repulsor lift, little repulsors on the bottom make it go up and down. Interesting, isn't it?" said Zayden. Nodding I set my arms infront of me, wringing them slightly, like I always did when I was nervous. As the elevator stopped, I saw two more guards standing infront of us. They tilted their heads, and when I asked why everyone else was bowing except them, they said that they could not bow while on-duty. Zayden walked briskly, and I almost had to run to catch up to him. Suddenly, he stopped infront a large, intricate door. "Do not speak unless spoken directly to, and try not to ask too many questions." Zayden told me. Without waiting for an answer, he stepped inside and held the door open for me. Stepping in quickly and shutting the door, I followed him to a little, wooden ring in the center. Several opulent-looking chairs made of metals and padding were placed in a circle around the room, outlining the perimeter of the walls. Set into the walls behind said chairs was a large peice of crystal-clear glass. From up here I could see the entire city, or what I thought was the entire city.'' I'll have to ask Zayden later. I thought, making a mental note to do just that. "Masters, I would like to..make a slight change in the trials." Zayden said. "A change? What sort of..change?" one of the older Jedi said. "I'd like to take Alana here as my padawan, without her doing the trials," he said, resting a hand on my shoulder. "You are a well known member of the Order, Zayden, and it is for that reason that we allow this. Do not let us down," one of them said, a bald man with a long, gray beard. "Yes, masters," he said, then tilted his head and walked out, gesturing for me to follow. Tilting my own head, I followed him out the door. Turning sharply, he walked straight into a roo m filled with padawans and three or four instructors. Large walls were scattered around the room, and some were trying to use the Force to meditate themselves to the top. Others were jumping across impossibly thin beams, while other were training in combat skills. "Who taught you your lightsaber combat techniques?" Zayden asked, out of the blue. "Nobody, I learnt them by practicing with Jason," I replied, earning a rasied eyebrow from my new-found master. Zayden nodded slightly, gesturing for me to follow him to an isolated corner of the training grounds. "What is your preferred combat style? Lightsaber? Force?" he asked. "I like to use my Force powers more, lightsabers just seem so.. brutal, they lack the control needed for the Force," I replied. Smiling, Zayden activated his lightsaber and gestured for me to do so also. Pulling Kitbecca into my hand, I activated her. As soon as the green glow filled the air, I felt calmer suddenly, more in control. "You will be learning the Niman lightsaber form then, it specializes in force combat as well as lightsaber. I will charge at you, use any attacks you want." he said, then ran directly towards me. Moving on instinct, I leapt backwards and threw Kitbecca directly at him, then dashed in with the force and grabbed her. Spinning into a horizontal slash, I used my free hand to hit Zayden with a powerful force push, which sent him sliding across the ground. Not stopping, I pulled his lightsaber directly towards me, grabbing it and using it as an off-hand blade. Spreading my arms apart, I leapt into the air, spinning and throwing both lightsabers at him, one after the other. Kitbecca embedded itself into his cloak, pinning him to the wall, while he caught his own weapon. "I yield!" he said, jokingly. Smiling at my own skills, I put out my palm and Kitbecca flew into it. De-activating my weapon, I hung Kitbecca from my belt."Come, I will show you to your room. I expect you to be training out here from the moment the sun rises over the horizon." Zayden said, then took me to my quarters. The room was simple, with a window overlooking the city. A two-person bed, much bigger than me, was placed right next to it. A small, wooden closet and dresser were a few feet to the left, and a spiral staircase led up to the roof."This will be your new home, until you become a full Jedi Knight. Keep it clean, as well as your clothes. This is your responsibility now, don't let me down." Zayden said, walking outside again. From that day, I knew I had a long, hard life ahead of me. Chapter Four (22 BBY) The sun was now peeking over the horizon as I stepped into the training room. There wasn't anyone here, there wasn't anyone here this early since I came to the temple three years ago, i'm fourteen now, since the beginning of the year. The year is almost done now. My master said I was getting closer to knighthood, and I waited for it patiently. There was a war between the Republic and Separatists going on, and master was out fighting with them. I hadn't seen him in weeks, and I was longing for his lectures, his instructions, and most of all, his combat lessons. Over the years I have gotten better at my skills, whether combat or politics, and have seen the world from a different point of view. I shrugged slightly and tied my hair behind my head, into a ponytail. Kitbecca flew into my hand with so little as a finger twitch, and I activated the blade gladly. Her presence always made me feel better, stronger. Staring intently at the training dummy, I was about to strike when a familiar voice came from behind me."I see your up early, Alana." Aric said. Aric was my best friend now, I trained with him everyday since master left, and we analysed each others mistakes."Come for your daily beating?" I asked, trying my best to hide the smile from my face. Nodding, he activated his own blade. Without so much as a heart beat, we were in combat intensely, our blades were locked together, creating a turquoise beam where they met. He pushed harder against my weapon, he was stronger by far. Aric was strong for his age of fifteen, and his master was out in the Clone Wars too. Pressing my blade harder, I lifted my finger off the ignition button and spun, switching it on as soon as I was behind him, aiming a horizontal slash. Before it even connected enough to do damage I sent him flying through the air, only to grab him before he hit the ground. Dropping him lightly, I de-activated Kitbecca and helped him up."Your getting better, I think." I said. "Yes, i've been practicing with one of the best combat Padawans." he replied. Grinning broadly we made our way over to the jumping beams, which were designed to test balance. In seconds we were standing twenty feet off the ground, balancing on palm sized beams of wood. Backflipping through the air, I landed on a single palm on the other beam, as Aric did the same. I never made fun of Aric for being a Aruzan, like some of the other Padawans did. Sometimes they pointed at his blue skin, or pure black hair, and laughed. Dropping to the ground, I saw the first set of the other Padawans filter in. I stared at the other Padawans, mostly the girls, who laughed everyday at Aric. Walking over to them, I challenged them all to a duel. The conditions were simple, if I won, they stopped bothering Aric, if I lost, I never talked to Aric. I knew I would win, for these girls always sat and watched everyone else, and trained only when a Master was near. Smirking, they accepted the challenge. As we made our way to the center of the room, a crowd gathered around us. I silently switched Kitbecca for a spare training lightsaber I had, so I wouldn't cause them real harm. Before they even knew what was happening, I was leaping into the air. Darting at the nearest girl, I grabbed her by the sword arm with my left hand and spun around, pulling it painfully behind her. Grabbing her fallen lightsaber I kicked her back, sending her reeling. I activated the yellow training blade she carried, and dropped into a defensive stance. They all charged systematically, one after the other, only to be met by a whirlwind of blows and the occasional force push. Five out of the original six were bruised and battered, lying on the ground. The biggest stood before me, standing nearly six feet tall. She thought she was the leader out of the Padawans, but I would prove her wrong. She charged at me, but her movements were slow, she was too big to move quickly. I stood still, analysing her weak spots. She had a bad knee, I knew. Her off-hand was too far spaced, leaving room for a quick feint and a thrust. Her legs were spaced way too widely, I could slide under her easily. Finally, her sword arm was too tight, her movements would be rigid and stiff, not fluid and quick. Darting in, I slid directly under her body, sliding both blades against her ankles. Master made sure I could use all the different lightsaber techniques, and all different lightsabers, incase Kitbecca was out of my reach. I was also trained in hand-to-hand combat. Crouching into a sort of spin, I made three, long marks against her back, then spun and thrust out both arms, palms facing her, and set her flying through the air into the opposite wall. Dropping both blades on the ground, I slid Kitbecca out of my sleeve. Bowing, I turned and walked back to my room. Chapter Five (22 BBY) The moment I entered my newfound home I heard a beeping on my personal comlink. Raising my left arm, I pressed the glowing blue button on the rectangular piece of metal. "Alana Grace, are you there ?" a voice asked. "Yes, i'm here, who is this?" I asked. "Your presence is requested in the war room, by Master Yoda." replied the voice. "On my way." I said, making my way down the hall to the war room. Tilting my head as I walked in, I stood infront of the holoprojector with my arms crossed. "Go to the Utapau system, you must. In dire need of help, they are. Help your master, you will." said Master Yoda. "I will go as soon as I can master, but how will I get there? I have no ship." I replied. "Waiting for you in the hangar, a ship is. Yours it is." Master Yoda replied. Bowing, I walked out of the room to the hangar. The starfighter that was parked there was small, maybe ten feet long and four feet wide. It had two legs that stuck out as landing gear, and twin laser cannons attached to the wings. Standing infront the marvel, an astromech droid approached me. Turning around, the droid showed me his number, R9-D8.A technician walked past and stopped, turning around and standing infront of me. "Master Yoda has instructed us to put this ship under you control. It's the finest starfighter we have currently, with the latest weapons and equipment. Here you'll see a docking port for your astromech, which also allows it to control your ship, should the need arise. Twin turbo lasers will give you a decent amount of fire power, and the engines will let you outrun almost any ship there is," the technician said, " I've already programmed several destinations for you, including Utapau. Safe travels," he added. Stepping up the small platform that allowed me onto the ship, I settled inside the cockpit. There was ''alot ''of different buttons. Most I knew, others I didn't. Flicking a switch upwards, the cockpit slid shut with a slight hiss. Suddenly, I realised that this was the first time I had everr flown a starfighter. Calming my nerves, I settled back into the seat comfortably. I grasped the twin handles that steered the craft and pulled back, taking off. Once in the open air of Coruscant. Punching two buttons I quickly set course for the Utapau system. Upon arriving at Utapau, I saw two large Republic starcruisers. Several ships, including LAAT's were flying down to the planet. I saw another familiar shape, my master's starfighter. Landing next to it, I hopped out quickly, bowing to Zayden. "Master, it is good to see you again." I said. "Indeed, though this visit will not be an enjoyable one." he replied. Nodding, I followed him to the make-shift war room. A large, blue hologram flickered to life in the middle of a table, showing two clones with their weapons holstered. "Sir, the seppies have retreated. Scouts have spotted several ships landing behind enemy lines. We estimate around eigth hundred seppies, including a Sith." "Stay hidden, prepare for another attack, my Padawan and I will be leading this one. Get ARC Commander Neo and his squad ready for combat as well, this Sith won't go down easily." Zayden said. "Yes General Yemen. Commander Grace." the clone said. "This will be a hard battle, Alana, are you prepared." Zayden asked. "Yes master. I have been training each day since the sun rose, just like you instructed." I replied. "Good, you will need your entire training and more to beat that Sith. We march in an hour. See to what you need, i'll find you then." Zayden said, then waved a hand, dismissing me. Turning and walking off, I went to see about R9-D8, or as I nicknamed him, Jade. The astromech was happy, excited actually, for it had not seen the sky in years from what he told me. Patting Jade on the head, I went to see about scouting the area. I saw a ridge nearby, and jumped up onto it, climbing all the way to the top. What I saw was breathtaking. Aside from the ships and various docking bays of bone and stone, a few miles away was a gigantic separatist encampment. Just like the clone said, around eight hundred troops were gathered. I could clearly see brilliant flashes of red as the Sith slew his comrades, for no apparent reason. ''Merciless '' ''creatures, those Sith, I thought. Sitting cross-legged, I began to meditate, trying to increase my connection with the force. There was a new presence around me, and I realized it was Zayden. Opening my eyes and standing, I dusted off my clothes. "Is it time?" I asked, and he nodded in respone. Following him down the cliff, I saw a full battalion of clones, and then a small squad of five off to the side. ARC troopers..I heard about those, Aric said they're virtually one man armies. Snapping my attention back to the real world, I followed Zayden to the front of the soldiers, he turned sharply and walked briskly, and I followed behind him, as did the clones. Minutes later, we arrived directly infront the encampment. Zayden didn't wait for any speeches, or some fancy introductions, he simply raised his hand as shoulder height and pointed two fingers forward, signaling to attack. There was a deathly silence, and then every body in the battalion was rushing forward, except the ARC squad. Instead, they casually walked over like nothing was going on. "Alpha-Ø4, fine day isn't it?" Zayden asked casually. "I prefer Neo. And yes, yes it is." Neo replied. I was completely puzzled at the entire thing. How could they act so calmly at a time like this? Then again, they saw countless battles. Suddenly, I realized Zayden was tapping my shoulder and pointing, "Stay here Alana, I have to take care of that Sith. Neo, don't let her come after me." he said. "Yes,General." Neo replied. In the blink of an eye Zayden was leaping through the air, an overhand slash aimed at the Sith. Quick as a laser, he raised a single hand, blocking with his off-hand while stabbing with his main. Zayden was faster, and had already spun away, slicing horizontally and then sending him sliding with a powerful force push. The entire thing seemed a blur of movement, as Zayden spun, kicked, feinted and parried. Eventually, their movements slowed to that of normality. The Sith feinted, leapt into the air and slammed his weapon down while simultaneously force pushing the ground, creating a massive shockwave that ripped the floor open. Droid and clones alike fell, but my eyes were riveted on the combat. Zayden backflipped, threw his lightsaber through the air, then darted forward and under the Sith, kicking him forward, hoping to imaple him with the blade. Instead, the Sith spun quickly, grabbing the weapon and plunging it through Zayden's forehead. The entire battle field went still. Pulling the weapon out he grabbed Zayden with the force, sending him flying towards me. I grabbed him before he hit the ground, and set him down gently. Kneeling over his body, my ex-master uttered his dying words." Remember..Alana, Sith aren't mindless killers, they're people, too." he said, gasping between words. His body went cold and limp in my hands. A rage like I had never felt before filled me, and years of training flooded back into my mind like an avalanche. I knew what I had to do for the Republic to win this battle, and I was determined to do it. Standing stiffly, I stared the Sith down. Calling Kitbecca to my hand without thinking it, I began to move forward, but a gauntleted hand stopped me."No, Alana. Zayden made me swear not to let you be harmed." Neo said. "Don't worry, Commander Neo. I will not be harmed." I snapped, darting forward. I don't think the Sith was even prepared for the speed I possesed, for he froze in his spot for a moment, allowing me to sever an arm. He screamed in pain, and went on the defensive. I hammered him with blow after blow, each harder than the last. My eyes were glowing blue, and I knew it, because I felt stronger with the force than I ever had. Spinning down low and aiming for his feet, I was blocked by a double sided red blade. The Sith had seemingly joint his twin lightsabers together, and formed them into one. My body felt different now, like a liquid. My movements seemed..more fluid, and I moved like a serpent through the air. Before I even knew it I had Zayden's blue lightsaber in my hand, and I was hammering the Sith's defenses. Spinning into a low cut and then a high, I plunged both weapons into his chest, then let go, leaping backwards and sending twin blasts of force push directly at him. I sent him flying, straight into the pit he had created. Both lightsabers returned to me, and I wielded them proudly. I had defeated the Sith, but had lost my master doing it. I was tired now, and the last thing I remember before blacking out was Neo calling my name. Chapter Six (21 BBY) Cold, metal fingers brushed my skin and I jolted awake. Kitbecca and Zayden's lightsaber were in my hands, already activated, before I realized it was a medical droid. Neo stood next to the bed, with his helmet off. "Good, your awake. The Jedi Council requests your presence on Coruscant immediately." Neo said. Nodding, I swung my feet over the bed and clipped Kitbecca onto my belt."I'll call you Addik, it means Guardian." I muttered, also hanging Zayden's -my- lightsaber from my belt. Making my way outside, I hopped into my starfighter, then flew back to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant. The moment I arrived I knew something was going on. Master Yoda was waiting for me, and he gestured to follow. I followed him up into the Jedi Council tower, to the Hall Of Knighthood. Suddenly, a ring of lightsabers formed around me, and I was at the direct center. "We are all Jedi. The Force speaks through us. Through our actions, the Force proclaims itself and what is real. Today we are here to ackgnowledge what the Force has proclaimed." Master Yoda said. Then, he called me forward by my name and and made me kneel, then brought his lightsaber down above each of my shoulders, and severed my Padawan braid."By the right of the Council, by the will of the Force, I dub thee, Knight of the Republic." Taking up the small peice of hair, I stood. Walking out of the room in silence, I returned to my quarters. In the hallway to my quarters, I was stopped by Neo. "Master Yoda has assigned my squad and I under your command, General Grace. " he said. Nodding, I brushed past and returned to my room. I set the braid on my bedside table, and saw clothes lain out on my bed. The clothes were plain, yet beautiful. They were in green and brown, the colour of Kashyyyk's forests. Two clips for hilts were on either side, probably to make it easier for a Jedi who uses the left hand as their main hand. There were also several small pouches, for what purpose, I can't say. The belt padding was a bright blue colour, almost teal, and the cloak was a light red, resembling pink. Changing into them, I severed the tie that kept my hair in a pony tail. I was a new person now. No longer Alana Grace, the Padawan, but Alana Grace, Knight of the Republic. Chapter Seven (21 BBY) "I'll gather Neo and his troopers immediately Masters. We launch immediately." I said. "Be careful, you must. Dangerous, this Sith is." Master Yoda said. Bowing, I turned and exited the room. The moment I exited the war room, I was filled with excitement. The Masters had decided that I was ready for my first mission, to hunt down and kill a Jedi-turned-Sith, who was blamed for the murder of several other Jedi. Raising my left arm, I tapped the faintly blue-glowing comlink button." Commander Neo, get your squad and a LAAT, we're heading to Ord Mantell." I said. "Yes General. A's five through seven, grab your gear, we're heading out!" Neo said. Turning off the comlink, I walked to my hangar, where Neo, three other ARCs -one of which was a pilot- and a LAAT were wating. After climbing inside, I grabbed the rail hanging from above. The LAAT then flew out of the hangar, into a hangar on a Venator-class Starcruiser. "General Grace, welcome aboard the Savior. This will be yours, under command of Admiral Gram. From here we'll be going through hyper-space, to Ord Mantell, then taking a LAAT down to surface." Neo said. "Alright, let's get moving." I said. I made my way out of the LAAT, then entered the bridge, where I was greeted by Admiral Gram. "Welcome aboard the Savior, General." Gram said. Nodding, I said, "Set course for Ord Mantell, low orbit, Neo and I need to LAAT down to surface." "At once, General." he said, punching buttons into the nav computer. Around ten minutes later we were on a LAAT, heading down to surface. Suddenly, the ship was jerked sideways violently."What's going on pilot?" I asked. "We've been hit by heavy armor, most likely separatists, General. We haven't taken much da--Sir! Engines are down!" the pilot said. "Set us down at the nearest location. Do it now!" I ordered, grabbing the rail above my head. In three seconds we were crashed on Ord Mantell, in the middle of nowhere. Crawling out from under the wreckage, I helped Neo, and the two other ARCs in the squad. Neo called the pilot Banshee, the heavy gunner Rhino and the sniper, Ash. "Ash, take point, get me an approximate location of where we are." "Yes,Sir!" Ash replied, then grabbed his weapon and bolted to the nearest ridge. I looked around carefully, then began to salvage through the ship. If we were crash landed after all, we might as well have some basic supplies. After a while Ash returned, and we set up a make-shift tent using beams and some pieces of the LAAT's hull. A sudden, loud blast was heard, and then a hole ripped through the tent, whizing past my face. Reacting on hard-taught instict, Addik and Kitbecca flew into my hands, and I whirled outside. Separatists had us surrounded. "Neo, Ash, Rhino, we got company!" I shouted. All was silent, and then the world erupted into noise. Rhino came out carrying a heavy repeater, and droids fell under his barrage. Ash had his sniper, and was silently picking out stragglers from the group. Neo was doing just fine, being the master hand-to-hand combatant that he was. I turned a split second too late, and was sent flying across the field. They had a Sith with them. I flipped backwards in the air, turning the toss into a handspring. In the blink of an eye I was in the air, lightsabers spread apart. I threw Addik as hard as I could, willing it onwards, then dashed towards it. I grabbed the blue blade mid-air, and spun a full turn, intending to impale the Sith. A heavy, gauntleted fist flung out, and I barely missed it. Tucking into a roll I spun into a whirling cut, and burnt away the Sith's back armor. A startled grunt escaped the mask, and I managed to break a piece of it off. Part of a man's face showed underneath, and a smug grin split the corner of his lips. I darted forward, both blade flung out infront of me. A red beam flashed infront, and we were locked in a test of strength. A deep, booming laugh emitted from behind the mask fragments, and the blade slipped through my defense. Pain like no other filled me, and my world went black. I was sent thudding across the area once more, and I lay there, on the verge of death. Sounds become muffled, and I saw just enough with my remaining consciousness to witness my squadron fall around me. Suddenly, a deep rage swelled inside of me.'' Why did you lose so easily? You are stronger than this! called an echoing voice. ''Who are you? I asked, and a reply came. I'm simply, you. There are many things you do not know about yourself, Alana. Now, let me free so I can keep you alive. the voice said. I didn't understand what was happening, but I cleared any and all mental walls I could. In a bright flash, the world returned once more, but not how I knew it. Everything was blue, red, white or black. I saw a figure moving, and several lying on the ground. They were red. Pale outlines in blue also moved, and then there were white spots where I presumed would be flames. The rest was all different shades of black. I flipped up, and startled movement surrounded me. A deep, festering hate swelled, and I felt a warm tingle on my fingertips. A bright white erupted, followed by several continuing beams. Everything dropped, including the Sith. Gathering all I could, I began to shake the ARC troopers vigorously. I felt as if I had slept for a week. Banshee roused first, follow by Neo and Rhino. Ash emerged from the LAAT, seeming unharmed. I had to give it to him, he was excellent at staying hidden. "Alright, boys, we're not getting home by just magically appearing. Ash, did you see any civilization when you scanned earlier?" I asked. "I saw a vague outline of what seems to be a base a few clicks from here, due North, General," he replied. I nodded quickly, and began to walk briskly off, both lightsabers returning to my belt. They had not seemed to notice my burnt-over eyes, and I quickly tied a strip of cloth around it. My new sight let me see the world differently, and from a much further distance. I spotted a clutch of STAPs nearby, and they looked in good enough condition to ride. "Mount up, we got a long distance to go," I said. I didn't bother to wait for them. I knew they would catch up. Soon I too saw the base, and it was much larger than I expected. We arrived just as the sun sank below the horizon. "You boys might have to change your gear into a more typical look. Ord Mantell isn't very famous to being good friends with the Republic," I said. They all nodded silently, and tapped small buttons on their armor. Each trooper was downgraded into a commoner looking man, and they slipped there weapons into their coats. All except Rhino. He looked around confusedly for a second and then stashed the repeater near the wall, in a small hole under an overturned rock. My lightsabers went deep into the folds of my cloak, until only I knew where they were. A burst of laugher came out of a cantina, followed by stumbling citizens. "Find a good place to set up. I'll see what I can find out about these separatists," I said. Chapter Eight (21 BBY) Category:Female Characters Category:Jedi Battle Class Category:Mercenary Battle Class Category:Sith Battle Class Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Humans Category:Jedi Category:Jedi Knight